The Witch's house : The meet
by madcompagny
Summary: La rencontre de Viola et Ellen de mon point de vue, n'hésitez pas à laisser une ou deux reviews et surtout, bonne lecture .
1. Chapter 1 La rencontre

Chapitre-2

The meet

10 siècles plus tard.

-Si seulement, ah si seulement...

-Tu disais quelque chose Viola ?

-Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas...

Je me souviens du tout début de cette histoire, quand tout a commencé. Je n'étais encore qu'une mignonne petite fille, qui habitait dans ce village si loin maintenant. J'étais belle et insouciante, quand mon père allait à la chasse et que je lui promettais de rester à la maison, je sortais dans les bois jouer avec mes amis, ils avaient tous peur d'une sorcière qui, d'après la légende, dévorait tous ceux qui devenaient son ami. A cette époque, je ne croyais pas à cette légende et je jouais là où personne n'osait s'aventurer.

Un jour, j'ai découvert un petit sentier qui menait vers une grande maison. Par curiosité, j'ai toqué à la porte et c'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois : elle avait des cheveux violets et des yeux jaunes, elle portait un tablier rouge et blanc, elle avait les yeux vides et du liquide rouge sur les mains. Je la saluais, elle me sourit et descendit vers une autre salle de sa grande maison. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle revint les mains propres et me demanda si je voulais entrer. Elle eut l'air surprise quand j'acceptais, et elle me laissa entrer tête baissée avant de me conduire vers la salle à manger. En souriant je lui dis :

-Désolé je n'ai pas très faim, tu ne veux pas venir jouer dehors plutôt ?

-Je ne peux pas... me dit-elle d'un ton triste, je suis atteinte d'une maladie qui m'empêche d'aller dehors.

-C'est pas grave, dit-je joyeusement, on peut aller jouer dans ta chambre !

Elle me regarda comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse et acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans sa chambre, elle me fit signe d'attendre et entra en fermant derrière elle. 10 minutes plus tard, elle me fit entrer, sa chambre était magnifique, les murs étaient d'un blanc somptueux, son lit était bien fait, mais un liquide rouge dépassait de la couverture... Je passais devant un miroir qui était posé sur une étagère, mais mon image ne se refléta pas sur lui... On joua pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que j'entendis quelqu'un essayer de détruire la porte. Je pris peur et regarda Ellen (celle qui m'avait ouvert la porte). Elle était effrayante -rien que d'y penser me donne des frissons- ses longs cheveux violets flottaient dans les airs, ses grands yeux rouges regardaient la porte à moitié détruite et son regard aurait pu paralyser le plus féroce des prédateurs. Quand elle me vit, des larmes rouge sang commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Soudain, il y eut un silence. La porte craquelée de partout semblait arrêtée dans le temps, quand soudain elle me dit d'une voix triste :

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Au moment où elle me dit ça, je pris un air terrifié et compris enfin. Ellen était la sorcière de la légende, et elle voulait seulement que quelqu'un joue avec elle, c'était pour cela que des petits enfants de mon âge disparaissaient chaque jour... Elle voulait simplement un ami... En comprenant ce qui m'arriverait si je refusais d'être son ami, je repris mon calme et lui dis :

- , en me concentrant pour ne pas m'évanouir.

Ses larmes rouges s'arrêtèrent et des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ces yeux. Après ça elle me laissa partir avec mon père après que je lui promis de revenir.

J'étais secouée après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à l'époque, j'avais énormément de compassion pour Ellen, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était une sorcière, elle voulait simplement un amis me disais-je...


	2. Chapter 2 L'échange

Des semaines passèrent et chaque jour, son état se détériorait. Un jour je suis allée chez elle, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans sa chambre. Du sang dégoulinait de toutes parts, les murs saignaient jusqu'à recouvrir le sol, un voile de sang s'était formé autour de la lampe et son journal intime était illisible. Je suis allée la voir au bord de son lit mais elle était presque morte... Je l'ai suppliée de me dire comment la guérir jusqu'à être recouverte de liquide rouge et elle finit par me dire qu'il restait peut-être une solution et avec un grand sourire elle me dit :

-Il faut que j'emprunte ton corps.

Terrifiée je reculai d'un bond. Elle me regarda d'un regard triste fit semblant de ressentir une grande douleur qui me fis accepter. Je dis :

-D'accord, j'accepte. Mais juste pour un jour, hein ? Murmurais-je tremblante.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle m'enveloppa dans une brume violette et je ressentie une douleur atroce qui me fit crier. Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient rouge sang. Je regardais ma robe, elle était violette et rouge. Je regardais mon visage dans une glace, et je vis le visage d'Ellen...

Je grimace en me rappellent de toute les souffrances que j'ai dus endurer à cause de toi. Soudain un bruit survient de la cuisine ou un de mes serviteurs coupait mon repas de ce soir Je vais en direction de la cuisine ou je te vois. Je disparaît aussitôt, l'air surpris tu t'arrête 5 secondes et continue ton chemin. Comprenant ce qu'il se passe, je te suis en tuant tous les serviteurs qui ont oser t'aider.

Soudain je me rend compte que tu marche vers ma chambre ou est allongé mon vrai corps. Courant vers la chambre je te dépasse et cours cacher mon véritable corps la ou tu ne pourra pas le voir. Après avoir lue ton propre journal intime tu te retourne et me voit approcher de toi. Tu cours dans toute la maison ou j'essaye de t'attraper, en vain. Tu prends ton couteau porte-bonheur et sors de la maison. Au moment ou tu te crois en sécurité, je te rattrape et avance vers toi repensent à toutes les choses que tu m'a faite, les larmes rouge sang aux yeux jusqu'à que tu t'approche doucement et me donne un coups de couteau dans l'œil. Déstabilisé, je t'écoute parler du moment ou tu a pris mon corps et m'a laisser seule, une maladie terrible à supporter, tu parle d'une voix amusé qui me dégoutte et me fais pleurer de plus belle. Mon père vient, tu te cache derrière lui comme si tu était une victime, et je m'avance vers lui, oubliant presque la douleur. J'essaye d'articuler le mot « papa » mais il me tire deux balles de fusils qui me tuent sur le coup... La seule personne en qui je croyait... La dernière image que j'arrive à apercevoir est toi ricanent derrière papa qui s'enfuie.


End file.
